In known solenoid assemblies, the pins or lead wires extend from the hard over-molded material that surrounds the windings of the coil. During the over-molding process, efforts are made to ensure that the over-molded material is secured to the pins or lead wires. However, due to the different expansion and contraction rates of the over-molded material and the pins or wires, it has proven to be very difficult to ensure a positive seal therebetween. Any ingression of contaminant, such as dirt, moisture, or chemicals, can result in premature failure of the coil assembly.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.